Soviet Britian
National Information Soviet Britian is a very large and older nation with citizens primarily of British ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay high taxes and constantly express grievances about their government and work environments. The citizens of Soviet Britian work diligently to produce Coal and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Soviet Britian to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Soviet Britian allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Soviet Britian believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even it means hurting its own economy. Soviet Britian will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Soviet Britian was established on the 7th Janaury 2007, and quickly joined the ICSN. It followed on to the SWF on Febuary 29th 2007. In March 2007, Soviet Britian launched a short-lived attempt to found a United Nations for CN. Soviet Britian was not involved in the great maroon war, but did activley particpate in the third great war, fighting members of Nordriech and the GDA. the damage to soviet Britian was relativley mild with an estamitaed 2700 military casulaties, but loss of infastruture and technology was serve. Soviet Britian left the SWF in the midst of the Third great war but continued to informally particpiate in the forum, until the SWF was disbanded. following the disbandment of the SWF, Soviet britian set about establishing a new leftist alliance, the ISWU, one of many leftist alliances formed follwoing the SWF's collapse. Soviet Britian lead the ISWU since it's foundation, until the election of the exeuctives. Soviet Britian, while as ISWU member, came to the military assistence of the underground network on April 10th 2007, in a short one-day war, appealing to CN forums for the rouge attackers on the underground network to be restrianed. following this, Soviet Britian was enaged in a 8 day war, falsey being declared a rouge nation by OASIS alliance members and being forced to go to war- resulting in the loss of all but 8 infastructure. following military assistence by Trotskyist America, and threatening moblising larger alliances for war- OASIS sorted out the problem, with immediate peace. Soviet Britian was responsilbe for the Provisional government of the SWF which for a while led to a revivial from 7th May to 12th May 2007. it was however a short lived success. whilst this was in progress, Soviet Britian was also presiding over a Conference of leftist alliances in CN- the CNLUC or cybernations leftist unity conference. the conference collapsed due to the clear mutaul distaste between LSF and SE delegates and LSF's rejection of a proposel for an 'over government' or federal government. Soviet Britian requested membership of the LSf and was allowed in (on May 16th) following a Vote in the delegates council. Soviet Britian, whilst in LSF took the action of creating a 'Trotskyist Bloc', organising it's predeccessor. after several days (15-18th June 2007) of intense opposition, the bloc became inactive and was effectivley disbanded. Soviet Britian has also worked towards improving relations between SE and LSF, after coming to the conclusion, following conversations on SE forums and the publication of a Critque of Silentism, that SE was not Stalinist. Soviet Britian activley assisted in the drafting of the constitution of the New worker's front, and also granted economic assistence to it's members, as well as providing advice, information and acting as LSF diplomat for the NWF. Soviet Britian was against the formation of the CPCN, arguing that it would weaken the LSF and split the left. Soviet Britian soon became dissilussioned with LSF following the formation of the CPCN, and although had been a key advocate of reform in LSF (including the establishment of a 'military revolutionary committee' to organise military affairs), was the first person to leave the LSF during its final war with NoV (on October 2nd). Soviet Britian was involved in the LSF-NOV war from October 2nd to October 9th. in a total of 31 battles, apporxamaltey 9200 Solders were killed and over 600 tanks destroyed. of this apporxamatley 6100 solders and 365 tanks were lost in the attacks made on october 2st, no futher attacks were made in light of the military disaster. Soviet Britian was hit by 59 Cruise missiles and Bombing Raids, destorying 422.35/711 infastructure. the scored earth policy of october 2nd destoryed about 585/300 infastrucutre. by the end of the war soviet britian had a mere 3.5 infastrucutre. As a condition of Peace, soviet Brfitian was forced to donate 50 Tech in reparations to a member of FEAR. on October 10th, now bound by NoV peace terms (commiting SB to not joining or creating a leftist alliance in a month), joined the Global democratic alliance, with whom soviet britian had build up freindly relations with member nations previously. economy Tax revenues estimates: Pre third Great war- 40,000 Post war-April 18th 2007- 5,000 (when SB hit 8 infastructure) April 19th- 20,000 (following siginificant finiancial assistence). May 1st?- 40,000 (full recovery) May 21st 2007- 69,000 June 22nd- 80,000 (serious economic irregularites due to trade disolocation has prevented major development). July 18th- 128,0000 September 3rd- Develops Nuclear power- revenue at 240,000 october 1st, 200,000 (1,011 infra) launched a scorched earth policy on October 2nd, selling 300 infra from its total of 435. october 4th, 2,000 (38 infra) October 10th, $900 (3.5 infra) October 11th, $2500 (7.9 infra) CV Member of the International Coalition of Socialist Nations- January 9th- 29th January 2007 Member of the Socialist Worker's Front= January 29th- 12th May 2007 Founder and Chairman of the 'United nations'= March 2007 Founder and Chairman of the International Socialist Worker's union= April 13th- May 14th 2007 Chiarman of the provisional Government of the Socialist Worker's Front= 8th May- 12th May Chairman and Founder of the Cybernations Leftist unity Conference, (CNLUC) = May 2007 (was leading both the SWF and ISWU, whilst chairing the CNLUC). Member of the Libertarian Socialist Federation since May 16th 2007. Leader of Trotskyist Bloc of Libertarian Socialist Federation= 15th- 18th June 2007. Founder of the Democratic Socialist Federation= 15th August 2007. diplomat of the ISWU to SE, LSF, Oasis and others. diplomat of the LSF to SE and NWF. Committed Leftist and Trotskyite, advocates Leftist unity and a united nations style world Government. once key advocate against SE and 'Silentism', Views now heavily revised. Internal Affairs Soviet Britain has been involved in only a few, but very destructive wars, particularly as a result of military failings and also of a scorched earth policy in the ‘war of intervention’ (May 2007) and ‘war of annihilation’ (October 2007). Notably, the first conflict in which Soviet Britain was involved was the Third Great war, in which it lost over 2,000 casualties (twice the size it’s population at the time). Soviet Britain’s Political establishment and People are therefore strongly against war, and seek to resolve conflicts by diplomatic measures, concessions and agreements. Economic development is the first priority, with virtually all disposable tax revenues going in to investment in research and development, technology and infrastructure. It is established that only through economic might and generosity can the nation stand above the conflicts of others and win friends. Despite public concerns, the government has previously developed Nuclear energy, and pursues the objective of developing nuclear weapons to act as a deterrent to aggressors. Politically, Soviet Britain is described as a ‘socialist’ state, although most citizens call it ‘a direct democracy’. Officially known as ‘the Federal Soviet Republic of Great Britain’, it is largely a Federation of Local legislative council which directly involve the citizens, (‘soviets’). Each Soviet elects a delegate to the ‘Federal Congress’, and then determine the response of the delegate to a Congressional Vote. Delegates can be recalled at any time, even during a war. Regular elections for delegates occur each month. Citizens can submit laws to there local soviet, which if passed by the soviet are then submitted to ‘congressional committees’ in federal congress for them to be ‘refined’ and given much greater depth. There have been some complaints of abuse to this system, with criticisms of it being a ‘silent technocracy’. The bill is then submitted to federal congress, and transmitted via the delegates to each soviet. Presiding over the entire system is the President, Vice President and his cabinet (composed of Chairs of the Congressional Committees, the President and Vice President). The President and has very limited powers, but is mainly responsible for the execution of a war effort and negotiating treaties with other states. David Goldstein has held the Presidency since May 1st 2007 and was elected into office on May 7th with a landslide majority. Before May 1st a soviet revisionist ‘people’s republic’ was in operation (January 7th to March 28th) and then an anarchist system known as the London Commune (march 29th to April 30th). Many complain that the system is extremely slow, and needs centralisation (usually Soviet Revisionist and Democratic socialists), although others (usually hard line Trotskyists or Anarchists) demand much greater decentralisation. Soviet Britain operates a ‘dominant party system’ where the Trotskyist ‘Communist Labour Party’ holds most of the seats in the Federal Congress. The opposition consists of (in order of largest Number of seats in Federal Congress), the ‘Democratic Collective League’ (Anarcho-Communist), the ‘Democratic socialist Federation’ (Democratic socialist and soviet Revisionist), the Green Party (environmentalist, with anarchist tendencies), the Soviet Worker’s Union (left communist and Hard-line Trotskyite), the ‘People’s Democratic Front’ (Stalinist) and the ‘Liberal Party’ (advocates of Free Market economy). Biography of David Goldstein David Goldstein is the longest serving President of Soviet Britain and has been a key figure in internal politics as leader of the Communist Labour Party. Goldstein was originally born in America during the mid 1980's to a 'middile class' household. During his Teens, he was blacklisted by the CIA for 'un-American activities'. Goldstein only moved to Britain in 2006, during the global upheavals on Planet Bob. he soon attained citizenship when Soviet Britain was established and fought for Soviet Britain during the Third great war as a Solder, soon becoming a leading figure in the March Revolution as the champion of Mutinies and strike action against the people's Republic of Great Britain. Upon returning to Britian he joined the Communist Labour Party- a Trotskyist Political party only formed in February 2007. his radical stance, quick wit and charisma threw him in to the leading role in the party- although he never held an official party post. In April 2007, he led the Communist Labour party on a series of Rallies that was to establish the CLP as the leading party within the country. upon the establishment of a new constitution, founding the Federal Soviet Republic of Great Britain, on May 1st- he became the 'lame duck' president, then to attain official presidential status upon a sweeping election victory on May 7th. His role as President placed him in control of the Armed forces during the 'LSF-HGE war', which Soviet Britain was involved in from May 19th to May 22nd. The most serious threat to his rule has been the split in the Communist Labour Party on June 13th 2007, with the establishment of the Soviet Worker's Union- a 'Trotskyist-Protest group'. David Goldstein has been largely a figure head as president, with few constitutional powers and limited area of control; because of the power of re-call in Soviet Britain, Goldstein spent much of his time on the campaign trial, making speeches and taking centre stage during rallies.